The invention relates to a device for testing fuses and batteries. The fuses which the device is intended to test are motor-car fuses of the glass-tubular type or the more modern flat plastic type. The device is also suitable for testing 6 volt dry square lantern-type batteries or 9 volt rectangular dry cell batteries of the kind commonly used in radios, calculators, and the like.